User talk:Me8250
Hi there! : Hey! Welcome to the Wiki! The range you have for the Heartbeat Detector is very vague... That's why I changed it to a concrete distance. I just wanted to agree on a concrete range for the Detector (in meters or feet) so the page shows clear information and doesn't cause an edit war. Again, welcome to the Wiki! }} 22:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) yeah thanks for the correction. i dont think meters or feet would suffice to describe range in combat arms. that would be very hard to measure accurately, so i changed it to......ummmmmmm whatever it is right now :( sry i forgot Me8250 22:15, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Also, you happen to be editing the pages I was planning on revamping lol. I don't mean to make it seem like I mistrust you or anything. Oh, and I will add you :P -SC1 no prob, i didnt read the message you left me so i got suspicious lol. is there a faster way to talk to each other besides me modifying your page? Umm... well, it's not exactly fast, but you can leave a message on my talk page. I'm afraid it's the best we have on the Wiki how do you know when i have left a message on my page, do you keep checking it? and how do you access someone elses page to leave message Well, all you have to do is go to that user's talk page and click "Leave a Message." Once you leave your message, a notice will appear on my screen the next time I refresh a page. And yeah, I have to keep checking to see if you left a message on your page lol. There's a list of recent changes on the left sidebar, so I can see what pages have been changed. Try to leave messages on the talk page of the user who left a message on yours from now on Lol, yeah. See my signature on the first message I left? Click on where it says "Talk" and it'll take you to my talk page -SC1 LOL yeah! I feel the same way. I've gotten the G36 out of Supply Cases in the past though... so I kinda had to use it. Now I won't use it even if I get gifted. I probably would discard a perm Valk if someone gave me one lol -SC1 XD nah, that's not me. It's a pic that was already there. and having a sig like that isn't all it's cut out for. It REALLY clutters up pages when you sign posts... -.- and lol, that reminds me of the little message I sometimes see when loading maps on CA about Gender Changes... It's titled "It's Okay to Experiment" Lol... if you insist, I will. The whole sidebar was just redone by ZeroExalted (one of the admins), so some stuff might not work. Plus... that's a category page, so all that stuff shouldn't be on there... I'll find and categorize all the walkthroughs and stuff and move the HUGE amount of info off the category page -SC1 Alright, you should be able to find the walkthroughs now It's nice to meet you! I hope we can work together sometime. Oh, yes. Would you like a signature like mine? I'd be happy to make one. Ok. What color would you like the border, background, name, and buttons? Any color you want, pretty much. Here, I have an example set up: Template:Sigme8250 The name color is the color of your name in the box, the button color is those three buttons that say Talk, Contribs, and #. I need to go for now; contact me tomorrow. Nevermind, I managed to sneak back on the computer; here's the finished sig: To use it, just type Are you asking if there's a way to just copy and paste it? Cause no, there isn't, sorry. You'll just have to go into code view and put the code in. Oh wait, you can make it replace the normal ~~~~ thing by going to the top right, go to Preferences (under the More menu), going down to signature, clicking Custom Signature, and putting in that code I gave you. Then you just have to put in those four squigglies when you want to use it. Hey, I've noticed a lot of your edits seem to have grammar/spelling mistakes, can you spellcheck your edits or get someone/something to do it for you? Also, you tend to put in your own personal feelings/opinions, could you try not to do that? Done. Glad to help. I have no idea. Had to delete the original page. =P }} 12:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC) please take a close look at 1:24 or 1:29. the curve is obvious and theres no way my ovement had an influence on perspective. thts the only real curve but ive seen plenty of enemy RPG's curve in all directionsWingZeroKai 17:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I deleted the m32 page; and got rid of all the links. I don't know how to add/remove redirects, though =( And yeah, I think there is a way to. But I don't remember either... (I'm a really bad admin -_-) I guess you should check the central wikia. Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at @ . hey, uh wats the problem? "God of Death" IS the LITERAL translation, not some machine generated translation. and ill reiterate that i know cuz im chinese. but anyways, ill respect ur wish until we clear things up. replay back on my talk page plz.--WingZeroKai 01:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC) really? wat dialect of chinese do u speak? and anyways i find it uncomfortable saying Death God in English. and the Reaper (featured on some of the items) is a "God of Death", not a "Death God", but anyways reply ASAP so we can figure this out.